Suspension
by Katerineious
Summary: Kenshin attacks Kaoru with a purpose one afternoon, not expecting to be interrupted so quickly. Sorry this summary sucks but I don't really know what to put for this one.


I found this amazing background and decided to write my interpretation of it. The link for the picture can be found on my profile. This is very short, and there is no point to it, but please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Suspension

"Kaoru . . ."

He says my name huskily as he pulls my body to his and buries his face into my neck. I hear him inhale deeply and I know he loves the jasmine scent that covers my body. His mouth opens to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses along my throat.

My hands are placed on his shoulders and I try to push him away from me, but only succeed in having him slam me against the thin wall behind us. A gasp leaves my lips as I look up to his eyes. His burning, amber eyes. "Kenshin, I just took a bath."

"I know." His gaze deepens just before his mouth covers mine in a possessive kiss. He groans as he moves his lower body against mine in time with his with his rough lips. I can feel one of his hands fisting in my hair and I gasp again as I pulls hard enough to gain my attention but not hurt me and find his tongue has begun a duel with mine. That is my undoing and if it weren't for his inhumanly quick reflexes I would have found myself on the floor. As it is, his strong arms are wrapped around me, holding me to him, keeping me safe as he always does.

"Kaoru," he says again as he moves us to the futon that I forgot to put away this morning, tossing my outer kimono to the side as he does so. His weight presses down on me and I can feel his erection through his hakama. His mouth has left another wet trail along my skin, this one across my collarbone that was exposed when he loosened my kimono. He pulls back to blow softly across my damp skin as he presses against me forcefully, making me shudder with anticipation. He likes my reaction and presses himself to me again, causing my hands to move to his hips where I find myself pulling at the fabric blocking my husband from me.

His teeth begin nipping along the base of my neck, sucking as he moves. I love the feeling even though my brain registers that my pale skin will show the marks for days to come. My eyes open and I am able to push him off me after remembering my original hesitation. I look to where he crouches, his eyes livid at me for denying him, a low growl emitting from his chest.

"Kenshin, we can't do this now."

"Why?" The word is little more than a snarl.

"You know why."

He draws in a deep breath and releases it slowly, trying to gain control. "Outside," is the only answer I receive. His eyes have yet to focus on anything other than my own and I can clearly see the feral look in his. "Mine," he whispers fiercely. It appears that I have reduced him to single syllable answers, but this is not about conversing. "Mine," he repeats as his lips crush against mine again.

He doesn't have to say it; I know that I am completely his. I know that we shouldn't be doing this now, but his mouth and hands persuade me like nothing else can. I vaguely realize that I have released a whimper at the loss of his lips and body as he lifts his body to quickly remove his hakama. His next swift movement pushes the lower half of my kimono up around my waist and buries him deep within me.

I gasp at feeling him so suddenly, my legs moving up around his waist, my hands clutching at the front of his gi that is now gaping open. I gasp again as he begins a vigorous rhythm. My legs are now bent over his as he uses them for leverage as he pulls my lower body off the futon. His arms are under my upper body, his hands by my face. His eyes are fixated on mine, reading my reactions to his movements.

I love my calm husband. He brings so much order to my chaotic life. But I adore this side to him as well. I'm never happier than I am at times like these when he can remove all his barriers and trust me completely.

His pace continues to quicken, as his breathing becomes more ragged in time with my soft moans. I can feel the ribbon slipping further down my hair with every movement he makes which gives me the urge to put my fingers through his fiery locks, which I do. A particularly hard thrust causes me to buck against him, by hands loosening all the hair atop his head from its binding, but not removing it. He liked the way I moved against him that last time and so begins to repeat that motion, so fast that I again find myself holding onto the fabric of his gi to keep up.

It is in this position that I look into this intense eyes to discover the reason his movements have ceased. I see how his gaze is focused on the shoji to our room. "What is it?"

"Kenji."

The only movement I make is to look behind me as the door begins to slide. My eyes widen as I hear my sons voice calling to me, instinctively sensing something wrong.

"Oka-san!" he whines.

I want to push Kenshin off me and go to him, but I know he will not allow me to rise. My eyes are where I know his face will appear and I gasp as I see his tear stained face. He takes a tentative step into the room and repeats himself. "Oka-san!"

I look to Kenshin, not understanding how he didn't sense the distress in our son's ki. My husband sighs and moves off me, pulling my inner kimono down as he does. His gi is long enough to allow him to retrieve his hakama. As he redresses I sit up and open my arms, which are immediately filled with an upset three-year old. Kenji's tears soak through the fabric to my skin and I have no idea what could have scared him so badly. "It's alright, Kenji."

Kenshin is dressed by this time and bends to whisper in my ear. "We finish this later." He kisses me then Kenji atop the head and the leaves the room, I assume to begin cooking our evening meal.

Kenji has stopped crying and his looking at me with wide eyes. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" He shakes his head no and I sigh as I begin drying his face. "Then how about we go help Oto-san cook supper and then you spend the night with Uncle Yahiko?" I can't help but smile as his face lights up at the suggestion.

"Really?"

"Really." I set him on his feet and dust him off. "Now, you go find Oto-san, I'll be right there."

"Hai, Oka-san!" he says as he rushes from the room.

I shake my head, a soft smile on my face and then get up to retrieve my discarded kimono. I sigh as I retie the obi, wondering just how long it will stay on this time.

* * *

Not one of my better lemons, but that's okay as this is the first one I've attempted from first person. Thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
